SHE HAS A TWIN?
by BellaK
Summary: Hi! My name's Barahana! My twin sister's name is Ichigo! We look almost exactly alike, except as I got older my hair turned back! Heck, we even act alike!Our parents could never tell us apart. They got so annoyed by it that when we were 9, they sent me of
1. Chapter 1:The Twin

Hey guys!

Disclaimer: I haven't ever, do not, and will probably never own Tokyo mew mew (sniffle)

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**This is a Tokyo Mew Mew Fan-Fic!**

**I can not be held accountable for craziness in this ficy!**

**Okay... So... Maybe I can...Just...shut up!**

Sorry! That's the result of having to much Sprite...**I LOVE SPRITE! **(Grabs a 2-liter of Sprite and starts gulping it down)

YUM! Anyways... Here's my story!

Chapter1

Hi! My name's Ichigo! My twin sister's name is Karin! We look almost exactly alike, except my eyes are a golden/honey brown while Karin's are a deep chocolate brown! Heck, we even act alike! Our parents could never tell us apart. They got so annoyed by it that when we were 9, they sent me of to boarding school in America. Well... That was only for 6 years and guess what! (Readers- WHAT IS IT!) I'M GOING BACK TO JAPAN; BABY (smiles and holds up peace sign)!

As I boarded the plane that was to take me home, I smiled a victorious smile. 'I did it I finally did it!' I cheered in my mind, 'I'm finally breaking away from those idiots rules!' Then, with an air of accomplishment, I boarded flight 635 to Tokyo, Japan...

12 hours later...

I woke with a start to find that the in-flight movie (Pretty Woman) had ended and the flight attendant was announcing the plane was due to land in 2 minutes. I quickly fastened my seat belt and waited for the plane to stop moving. "Thank you for flying British Airways and have a nice day!" said the overly perky flight attendant. I un buckled the seat belt, stood up, grabbed my back pack from the over head compartment and made my way off of the plane.

As I passed by the male attendant I felt an unwanted presence on my bottom. **SLAP! **"Hentai no baka!" I yelled as I stomped of the plane. I ran through the hallway until I reached the crowded terminal. "CHI!" I heard someone yell. I turned just in time to see my sister before she practically pounced on me. "Shitsuta-tsuin, you're back!" she giggled as she pulled away to look at me. "No fair! You're bigger than me!" she whined, referring to my breast. We shared a look and then bust out into a fit of laughter. "Karin!" called out an annoyed voice, as eight people appeared.

"Holy crap! You didn't tell us she was your identical twin!" My sister grinned sheepishly, "Soorrrrrryyyy!"

"Umm... Introductions, please?" I asked my sister. "Oh! Right...! This is Berri Shirayuki, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Zakuro Fujiwara, and Pudding Fong, "They waved at me as their names were called." This is my boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama," a boy with black hair and amber eyes waved. "This is Kiiechiro Akasaka," a man with long brown hair and brown eyes bowed. "And THIS is Ryou Shirogane," she said pointing to the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen... He had short blond hair, bright cerulean eyes, and, from what I could see from his slightly exposing shirt, was _way _buff. I just stood there staring at him...

(Ryou's P.O.V. sorta)

'Holy crap, she's hot!' he thought staring at the teen before him. She had aubrun hair that cascaded down to her waist. She wore a dark gray t-shirt that said, 'Bad girls need love, too!' a white layered skirt with the occasional sequin scattered across the front, and white Keds. Not to mention the most enticing golden/honey brown eyes he'd ever seen. 'God, I would be okay if she wasn't just as hot as Karin!' he thought as he was about to break into a cold sweat.

(Back to my P.O.V.)

"CHI!" I heard someone yell out my name. "Huh?" I said turning to find Ichigo glaring at me. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked innocently.

* * *

Well that's all folks!

Kitty-chan!


	2. Chapter 2:Who's He?

kitty-chan: Hey guys! I know you've been waiting for chappie two but I had seriuos writers block! Neways here's my favorite moji, Ryou Shirogane, to do the disclaimer!(which I noticed I haven't been doing latelysweat drop)

ryou:ZZzzzz...(wakes up scared looking)Where am I!Who are you!(points at k.c.)

kitty-chan: Uhhhh...heh eh? Opps...--u (thinking)_Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard before kidnapping him_ I'm kitty-chan you baka! Now read that prompter!(points to prompter behind Ryou)

ryou:Kitty-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew (k.c. bursts into tears)but she does own her character Barahana and a new character she has yet to introduce...but thats okay cause she can do whatever she wants to with me now!O.o?

kitty-chan: Opps!>. u Heh! That's not right!...Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2:Wow!

"Um... Can we get my stuff now? That dude over there is starting to reeaaallllllyyyyyy freak me out!" I said pointing over to a guy who kept staring at us, causing everyone to laugh.

"Sure, sis!" Ichigo said wraping an arm around me.

"Uh... One more thing... I gotta get my bags from the lugage claim..." I said sweatdropping.

"Oh ya!" she exclaimed, then pulled me over to grab my junk.

I heard foot steps behind me and turned to find a boy withblack hair andgreen eyes. He was dressed in a tightish black sweater with baggy khaki pants and black and white Converse.

"Wh-who are you?"I asked shyly, seeing as in my mind I was drooling over him.'He's WAY hot!'

"I'm Hano Miuzaki,"he replied.

* * *

I know! my chapters are gettingWAY short! I'm SSOOO sorry!

Next chapter will be long...ish...

Kitty-chan


End file.
